Secrets and Sweet Endings
by TwiTFotVcontest
Summary: Edward's shyness has always held him back when it comes to best friend Bella, but when she makes a startling confession, he decides it's time to come clean. Entry for The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest.


**The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest**

**Title: **Secrets and Sweet Endings

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Genre: **Friendship & Romance

**Summary: **Edward's shyness has always held him back when it comes to best friend Bella, but when she makes a startling confession, he decides it's time to come clean.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**EPOV**

Friday nights are our nights.

They always have been. Until now.

Ever since you started dating him, I see you less and less.

I don't think you noticed to begin with. It was a cancellation because he surprised you with a weekend away. How could I compete with that? Then it was meeting his parents, celebrating your new job, and then your anniversary dinner.

So imagine my surprise, when I get your text asking me to meet you tonight at our old spot.

I try to flatten my unruly hair, push my glasses up my nose, and straighten my shirt before I head into the bar. The pulsing of the music can be heard from down the street, but it's ten times louder when I enter. The smell of nachos and sweat greets me, and I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

I hate this place. But nachos with extra cheese are your comfort food, so we always meet here.

I scan the crowd and find you easily. You're sitting in a booth by yourself, playing with your phone, a bottle of beer on the table in front of you. I groan when I see you haven't changed after work.

For one of the biggest tomboys I've ever known, you always look amazing in those tight little skirts and high heels.

I take a deep breath and walk toward you, scowling at all the guys leering in your direction. We may only be friends, but I still can't help turning into the green-eyed monster when we're together.

It's as if you can feel my eyes on you. You glance up as I approach the table, smiling brightly when I get closer.

Just like every other time, it makes me breathless.

Normally we'd hug, but it's been so long since we've seen each other that we do this awkward half-hug, half-handshake. I hate that your relationship with him has done this to us.

I take my seat opposite you and order a beer when the waitress comes over. As an awkward silence falls over the table, I wish I'd ordered a shot of tequila with it.

Thankfully, you break the silence first.

"You…um…you look good." You gesture across the table toward me, and I, of course, blush.

"Th-thanks," I stutter. "You do too."

You look down at the table, unable to take my compliment.

The waitress returns with my beer and a plate of nachos, which she puts down in the middle of the table.

You groan as the smell of the greasy food hits us. Extra large nachos, extra cheese, extra sour cream, and no jalapenos—just the way you like them. The waitress leaves silverware for us, which you ignore, digging in with your fingers instead.

You gesture toward the plate of food. "You want?"

I shake my head. "Um, no thanks."

"Still not a fan, huh?" You giggle and shake your head. "How can you not like nachos?"

"They're too messy. And you never get cheese on the bottom ones," I tell her. Give me a proper meal with a knife and fork any day.

"I'll never understand you, Edward Cullen."

Yeah, don't I know it?

I take a drink and try to drown out your moans as you lick the cheese from your fingers. I've heard you make those sounds for years, and each time they go straight to my cock. I'll definitely be remembering them later.

Thankfully, you make quick work of the nachos and the waitress reappears to clear the table.

"So…I was surprised that you texted me today."

You nod as you take a drink of your beer. "I've missed you, Edward."

I snort but don't say anything. I haven't seen you in weeks; you couldn't have missed me that much.

"I know you don't believe me, but I wanted to invite you here tonight to apologize. I didn't realize how much Garrett was taking over my life until it was too late," you say. Your shoulders slump as you continue to look down.

I reach over the table, taking your free hand in mine. "What happened?" I ask. The guy is a douche and I'm not his biggest fan, but he made you happy so I never complained.

You sigh and squeeze my hand. "He got a little too friendly with his secretary." You shrug. "I caught them together last week."

I could punch the guy for being such an idiot. "I'm sorry, Bella."

You smile sadly. "It's okay. Things haven't been right for a while. I was actually going to end it. He just beat me to it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I wanted it to work, but for the wrong reasons, you know?"

"It's understandable that you would want to work on it. You've been with him for a while."

You nod and take another drink. My eyes are drawn to your throat as you swallow. "Yeah, though by the end I think I loved him, I just wasn't _in_ love with him. I mean, I haven't even cried since I found them together, so I can't be that bothered by it, right?"

"I guess not."

You lean back, pulling your hand from mine. I feel the loss instantly.

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I really am." You smile softly. "I...uh…I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind."

I lean forward, placing both elbows on the table. When I realize what I've done and how sticky the table is, I sit back. "Are you okay?"

"Well…it's actually the reason I was working on things with Garrett."

I want to vomit. If you start talking about your sex life, I'm leaving.

"I'm approaching thirty, Edward. I'm not getting any younger."

I can't help but laugh. "Bella, we're twenty-eight. In no way is that considered as old."

You chuckle. "I know, I know. But recently I've found that there's something else I want. And having another failed relationship has made me realize I'm nowhere near close to having it. So I've been doing some research…"

"Research? On what? Bella, are you sure you're okay?" I ask frantically. I take your hand in mine again, your touch calming me instantly.

"Edward, please stop worrying. I…ugh. Please don't laugh at me, okay?"

I nod.

"I've…um…I've been looking into sperm donors."

"Oh…"

"Edward, I know it sounds silly, but I really want kids. I've had a plan since I was a little girl. I'm supposed to be married with at least one child by now, yet look at me—I'm single and living alone in a rented apartment. I want more, Edward."

Your shoulders slump, and I see the tears build in your eyes.

Shit.

I hate when you cry.

I slide out of my seat and move next to you. You melt into me as I wrap my arm around your shoulder.

"It's the only way, Edward. If I leave it any longer then it might not happen for me."

"Have you really thought about this? Are you sure you aren't just reacting to your break-up."

You look up at me with tear-filled eyes and my heart breaks for you. I so want to be the person you see your future with. I want to be more than the geeky guy who only has a place in your life as your best friend.

"I have, Edward. I was hoping I'd have your support in this."

How can I deny you?

I kiss your forehead as you bury into my chest. "Of course I support you."

You sigh and I feel your warm breath on my neck. "Thank you."

I signal to the waitress who comes straight over. "Now, let's have a few drinks to celebrate."

.

.

.

.

Hours later, we're both a bit worse for wear and I can't stop staring at you.

Your hair has fallen from the fancy up-do you had, and it now sits in wavy curls around your shoulders. Your eye makeup is slightly smudged and your lipstick has been completely wiped off. Your suit jacket is gone, and as the bar gets progressively hotter, you keep undoing buttons on your shirt. You insist that your look a mess, but to me you're beautiful.

You giggle and down the rest of your beer. "So Eddie, are there any ladies in your life?"

I flinch. I never know how to answer that question. How fast will you run if I tell you that there has only ever been you?

I've tried. God, how I've tried to get over you.

Several failed relationships and a few one night stands have led me to realize I need to get over you before I pursue anything serious with anyone else.

I shrug and try to play it off. "There isn't anyone at the moment."

You pout and I can't focus on anything but your lips. I want to kiss you.

"C'mon, I don't believe that. You're a catch!"

I'm really not.

I kiss you on the forehead again, just because we seem to be in that place, and it stops the other guys in this place from approaching you.

"Edward, do you think I'll make a good mom?"

I sigh. "Bella, you'll be an amazing mom."

"I do hate that my baby won't know its daddy."

"Lots of moms do it nowadays. Plus you'll have great support. The baby will have Charlie and Renee, and I'll be here as well. I'm not going anywhere."

"You'll make a great father one day, Edward." You sigh. "You'll find the perfect girl and you'll sweep her off her feet."

I close my eyes as I fight the images of you being that girl—you walking down the aisle toward me in a flowing white dress, your stomach round with our child.

Suddenly I have the answer. I don't know if it's the booze or having you in my arms like this, but it's perfect.

"Bella?"

You turn to face me. "Yeah?"

"What if you didn't go to the sperm donor?"

You frown. "Edward, I've already told you—"

I put my finger against your lips. "I know, I know. But listen. What if I...uh...I help you out with that part?"

Your eyes widen and you pull back. "Edward," you whisper, shaking your head.

My heart plummets as I realize what I've said—out loud. After all our years of friendship, I've finally put myself out there.

"C'mon, Bella, you just said it yourself. You think I'd make a good dad, and you know I'm reliable. I would stand by you."

Tears fill your eyes as you continue to shake your head.

My hands tremble as I realize you're going to turn me down.

"I can't ask you to do that."

I smile softly. "You aren't asking. I'm offering."

"Why? Edward, I don't understand."

I look at you and see everything I've ever wanted in life. The thing is, whether you want the same.

I cup your face in my hands, relishing in the feeling of you leaning into them. It's moments like this that sometimes make me wonder if you feel more for me as well.

I take a deep breath. "I love you."

Your head snaps back in shock and you pull away from me, sliding farther back into the booth.

I'm not going to lie—that shit stings.

"Bella—" I reach out to you and you pull away even more.

"You don't know what you're saying." You glance at the empty beer bottles on the table. "You're just drunk."

I shake my head. "No."

"Why else would you say something like that? No, I have it all figured out. I need your support, Edward. I don't need you fucking with my head like this."

_Shit._

"I shouldn't have said anything," I say as I slide out of the booth.

You try to speak, but I hold up my hands and cut you off.

"I'm not saying it's not true. I do love you, Bella. I just should have chosen a better time to tell you. Not here." I gesture to our surroundings. "And certainly not while we've both been drinking."

I throw some cash on the table to cover our tab and put on my jacket. "I understand you don't feel the same, but I won't take back what I said. I'll be here to support you in any way you want, Bella."

With a final glance in your direction, I turn and walk out of the bar, leaving a bit of my pride and my whole heart behind.

.

.

.

.

The rain pounding against the window matches my mood.

I sit in the living room with the lights off, playing back tonight in my mind. In hindsight, there are so many things I would change—blurting out my feelings that way, is at the top of the list.

I fought with myself about telling you for so long, worried that it would ruin the friendship we spent years building. It seems I was right to be concerned.

Emotionally exhausted, I decide it's time for bed. I leave my glass by the kitchen sink and make sure the front door is locked. As I head upstairs, a faint knocking breaks the silence.

I glance at the clock, wondering who could be here so late.

"Edward?"

Your soft voice carries through my front door and I freeze. The fact that you couldn't wait until morning has to be a good thing, right?

I rush to the front door, nearly tripping over my own feet. I pull it open to find you waiting with a sad smile on your face.

Your brown locks are plastered to your head, and your makeup is even more smudged than before. I pull you inside when I see you're shivering and wet.

"Wait here," I murmur, before disappearing to find you a towel.

I grab a towel and one of my shirts so you can change out of your wet clothes.

When I return, you're sitting on my couch, staring straight ahead at the blank TV screen.

What I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking.

Why are you here? Are we still friends? Do you hate me for ruining things?

"Thanks," you mutter, taking the items from me. You gesture down the hall. "I'm just gonna go…"

"Oh yeah, of course." I try to step out of your way, but instead we just end up doing this awkward side-stepping dance as we try to get out of each other's way. You giggle nervously and put your hands on my shoulders so you can get around me.

I groan when I hear the door shut behind you.

Fanfuckingtastic. I've made things even more awkward between us.

As I wait for you to return, I decide that I need to apologize. You needed a friend tonight—someone to hear you out and support your decision—not for your best friend to unload his hidden feelings on you.

"Edward?"

Your soft voice tears me from my thoughts, and I turn to face you. I bite back a groan when I see you wearing nothing but one of my shirts.

I always thought the way you look in your work suits was the hottest thing I'd ever seen, but this beats it. By far.

Your hair is down, flowing past your shoulders in messy curls, and you've washed all the makeup from your face. You've always been a natural beauty, but how you look right now just slays me.

"It's okay that I'm here, right?" you ask as you come to sit next to me.

I nod. "Of course."

I try not to focus on your bare legs as you sit down. My shirt is long on you, but you're still showing a lot of skin—a lot more than I'm used to seeing of you.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, Edward."

I sigh and shake my head. "You have nothing to—"

"I do," you say, taking one of my hands in yours. "You put yourself out there and look at how I reacted."

"I don't blame you," I murmur. "I shouldn't have said anything."

You move even closer to me, the heat of your bare leg radiating through the material of my pants. "Did you mean it?" you whisper.

I nod. "Yes. But I still shouldn't have said it."

"Oh." You sound disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because it's going to ruin things between us. If you go through with this, Bella, you're going to need me to be your supportive friend, not the guy constantly lusting after you."

You gasp and squeeze my hand. "You lust after me?"

I chuckle. "Of course I do." I look down at the floor, unable to meet your gaze. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Edward, look at me please." Your fingers are on my chin, tilting my head so I'm forced to look at you.

What I see almost breaks my heart, and I'm positive that I've finally succeeded in pushing you away. Your brown eyes fill with tears and your bottom lip trembles as you fight the urge to cry.

"_Fuck._ I'm sorry, Bella."

You hold a hand up. "Don't. Just..._please_ stop apologizing."

I slump back and try to pull my hand from yours. You grip mine tighter and sit back with me.

We sit in awkward silence. I have no idea how you're feeling, but I wish I could go back in time to stop myself from saying anything.

"I'm glad you said something," you finally whisper.

My whole body freezes. "What? You're..._glad_?"

You nod. "I would never have had the guts to say it first."

The room spins as I try to process what you're saying. You wouldn't have been able to say it _first?_

"I—I don't understand," I admit.

You're my best friend; the one who listened to me moan about bullies in high school. The one who went to the prom with me because I didn't have a "real date" and you didn't want me to miss out on the experience. You're the girl who stole my first kiss because you said you wanted us to both have first kisses to remember. I still think you were just taking pity on me.

"Promise to let me finish before you say anything?"

"Okay..."

"I'll always remember the day you came into my life. You were so clumsy, and you ran straight into me, knocking me flat on my ass. You _literally_ swept me off my feet_._"

I bite back a groan as I think about it. I was mortified.

"You looked petrified as you helped me to my feet, like I was going to yell at you or something." You shake your head as if the idea is absurd. "Normally, I would've. But something stopped me."

I smile as I think back to that day. Our friendship came easily, and you quickly became the center of my world.

Your smile becomes sad, and I wonder where you're going with this story.

"I kept waiting for the day you would ask me out. I mean, I knew you were shy, but I thought it would happen eventually. I even helped you out. We shared a kiss, you took me to prom...but nothing. I figured you saw me as a sister-type, so I never told you about the crush I had on you."

I get up and begin to pace.

"Edward..."

"You've had a crush on me?"

"Yes."

"Since high school?"

"Um...yes."

I stop pacing and sit down on another chair. Being in close proximity to you right now would not be good. I need space until we figure this out, whatever _this_ is.

"And you never thought to say anything?"

You point at me. "Do _not_ lay all of this on me! You didn't say anything either."

"Right," I concede. "Sorry."

You tuck your legs up under your body as you sit back on my sofa. You have a cheeky grin on your face and I can't help but mirror it.

"We both just admitted to having crushes on each other," you say.

I laugh. "Yes we did."

"Wait." I playfully narrow my eyes at you. "You just admitted to having a crush on me at school."

"Yeah..."

"What..." I clear my throat. "What about now?"

Your eyes soften, and I curse the traitorous blush that colors my cheeks. But I have to know. Are you telling me this so we can move past it, or is there another reason?

My eyes are once again drawn to your legs as you stand and make your way over to me. I can't help it. You look fantastic in my shirt.

My breath catches as you push me back in my seat and straddle me.

"What do you think now?" you whisper.

I don't know if I'm supposed to answer you. All I can focus on is your body against mine in a way that it never has been before. You're only wearing a tiny pair of panties under my shirt, and I can feel your heat through my pants. Something that my hardening cock seems _very _aware of.

"Well?"

I look up you, amazed that you can be so composed—this will inevitably change our lives forever.

"I'd say it's looking pretty good to me right now," I say, bringing my hands to your hips. I long to touch the skin available to me, but I settle for fisting the material instead. If I touch you the way I want, I won't be able to stop.

"I'd agree with you on that one," you murmur as you lean in closer.

Your hands find their way to the base of my neck, your fingers playing softly with my hair. I lean forward and press my forehead against yours. My eyes close in relief.

You feel the same way.

We enjoy our moment and I can't fight the smile on my face.

You sigh, your breath is warm against my lips. "So, what more do I have to do to get you to kiss me?"

Our eyes meet, seconds before you lean in and press your mouth to mine. I love that you know you have to make the first move. Even though I have you in my arms, it's difficult to believe you're actually here.

Our kisses are soft and slow as we savor each other. Your fingers tighten in my hair as you pull me closer.

"Edward," you whimper against my lips. "Tell me again." You pull back from me with an eager look. "Say it again. I won't freak out. I promise."

I smile softly and cup your cheek. Your eyes flutter closed and you lean into my hand. "I love you, Bella. I always have." Emotion surges through me as I realize just how true that statement is.

It's always been you.

Before I can blink, you've thrown your arms around me, hugging me tight. I can feel your heart beating against my chest.

It's pounding.

"I love you too," you say, before pulling back so you can kiss me soundly again.

This time there's no hesitation. I willingly open my mouth to yours, as your tongue flicks against my bottom lip before entering my mouth.

I get lost in the kiss as your body molds against mine.

As our kisses become more heated, you grow more confident in your movements. Your hips grind against me in the most delicious of ways, and your hands wander over my body.

It's everything I've ever imagined.

We're both panting when I pull away. "Stay tonight?" I ask.

You smile, making my heart pound even faster. "I wasn't going anywhere."

You stand, taking my hand in yours. "Take me to your bedroom."

My heart hammers with each step. If you notice my hands are sweating, you don't say anything—something I'm grateful for.

We reach my bedroom door, and things suddenly become very real. You stand behind me, your chest flush against my back, and your hands begin to soothingly stroke my shoulders.

"You're overthinking things," you say quietly.

You know me too well.

With a soft kiss between my shoulders, you step around me and enter my room. I watch in wonder as you gaze around before making your way to my bed. My legs almost collapse beneath me, as you pull yourself across it, stopping with your back against the headboard. It's like you've always belonged here.

You smile softly, waiting patiently while I gather my wits about me. Now that I finally have you here, the last thing I want to do is mess things up.

I close the door behind me and join you on the bed.

We lay on our sides on top of the covers, facing each other. You scoot closer to me and hook your leg around mine.

"Is it weird that this doesn't feel weird?" you ask.

I shake my head. "No. It's perfect."

Before you can say anything else, I close the distance between us and brush my lips against yours. You smile against my mouth before responding eagerly.

Soft kisses become harder, deeper, needier. Hands wander and clothes are lost as we learn each other's bodies.

You like when I pepper your neck with soft kisses.

When I tug on your nipples just like _that_, you mewl and arch your back looking for more.

You have a ticklish spot right on your panty line.

I commit each sound you make to memory, desperate to hear them again and again. Each moan and whimper goes straight to my cock, and I pray that I don't embarrass myself tonight.

Things quickly become heated and we move under the covers. We fumble as the last of our clothes disappear and I let out a quiet groan as I slide inside you.

I swallow your gasps as your hips lock around my waist. We work together, focusing solely on each other.

It's everything I thought it would be and more.

We fit together perfectly. Every rock of our hips, every kiss, every touch.

It's not long before I can feel you tightening around me.

"Bella..." Your name falls from my lips in a breathless gasp, as I come seconds after you do. I rest my forehead on your shoulder and focus on trying not to collapse on you.

You hum in approval as you play with the hair at my neck.

"Bella, that..." I have no words for how magical that was.

"Yeah." You sigh. "It really was."

We stay like that for a few moments, both of us ignoring how uncomfortable the position is as we enjoy the intimacy of it.

Tonight has been wonderful for me, but now I wonder how you're feeling about it all. Do you regret it? Do you still want to be just friends?

This is it for me. I can't imagine there will be anyone else that I want to share my life with.

You whimper as I pull out of you, snuggling into my side as I lie on my back. I wrap my arm around your shoulder, loving the feel of your naked body against mine.

"So, what now?" I ask.

You turn in my arms so your chest is now against my stomach. You push my messy hair away from my eyes. "Now? Now, you take me on a date."

.

.

.

.

_8 months later..._

"Bella?" I yell as the front door closes behind me. I pause until I hear you call back from upstairs.

Nerves pulse through me as I make my way up the stairs two at a time. I've been on high alert since you texted me just after lunch to cancel our date at the bar.

It's something we do every Friday, ever since we started dating. Even though I wasn't as fond of the place as you were, it now holds a special place in my heart because it brought us together, finally.

You still love your beer and nachos, and I've never been able to deny you anything.

So your text to cancel has me all kinds of panicky.

"Bella?" I ask, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" you call back.

"You okay?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Can I come in?" My hand is already grasping the doorknob, ready to push it open with force if I have to.

I really hope I don't have to.

"Yeah, just hold on a second." The toilet flushes and seconds later I hear the door unlock.

I enter to find you sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet. You're wearing one of my t-shirts and your hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. Your makeup-free face looks nervous as you watch me sit down next to you.

_Your_ nervousness sets off butterflies in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask, putting a hand to your forehead. "You don't feel warm. Do you have a fever? What have you eaten? Is it food related?"

You laugh softly, putting your fingers to my lips, effectively shutting me up. "I'm fine, Edward. Just a bit of a tender stomach."

My hands drop to your stomach. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?" Your hands cover mine and I watch in horror as you burst into tears.

I hate when you cry. I have no idea how to handle tears. "Oh God, Bella. Tell me what to do."

You giggle. "These are happy tears, Edward. I'm not sick."

I look at you, confused. "Then why did you cancel our date?" I look around us. "And why are we sitting on the bathroom floor?"

You take a deep breath and pass me something from the countertop. Your tears are falling freely now, and your hands are shaking. "Here."

My eyes glaze over with tears of my own as I realize what this is.

A pregnancy test.

A _positive_ pregnancy test.

"Is it..."

You nod. "Yeah."

"We're..."

You giggle at my inability to finish a sentence. "Yeah. We're pregnant." You wrap your arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Congratulations, Daddy," you whisper.

We move from the bathroom floor to the bedroom. Wrapped in each others arms, we laugh and joke about how nervous we are to become parents. Who will handle the night-time feedings or the messy diapers?

Behind the jokes is true happiness, and I can't wait to share this next adventure with you.

"Edward?" you ask, later on in the evening. We haven't moved from our bed, instead choosing to bask in our good news.

I don't think I've ever felt happier.

"Hmm..." I reply sleepily.

"Can you go get me some nachos?"

* * *

**Host's note: Please show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiTFotVContest**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Public voting: August 26, 2013 to September 13, 2013.**


End file.
